Fool's Gold
by SilverStilettos
Summary: Inspired by the spinning wheel scene in OUAT, this is a modern day version with an original character: Elle, an angsty fashion student unhappy with her life, encounters a peculiar man who sparks the beginning of a whirlwind adventure for her.


Silently I continued to pull the shuttle back and forth through the loom and roughly beat the filling yarns into place angrily. I had been staring at the brilliant blue yarn I'd been weaving for almost an hour and my eyes grew weak and strained. Being the only one left in the Textiles Lab to finish my project, the silence was stale and eerie. But I was too caught up in my frustrations to notice.

_I deserve better than this. Following orders from idiotic teachers…having a boyfriend that barely touches me…being stuck in this average, mundane life… I can't fucking do it anymore. I would give anything just to escape it all…_

"_Anything_, dearie?"

I startled at the sound of the voice behind me. Spinning around I saw an odd looking man sitting on the table pulling at the yarn in his hands.

"That can be arranged," He said slyly with a hint of mischief in his voice.

The man appeared smallish, with unruly hair, dark clothing, and the sinister grin of a crocodile.

Shocked into silence, I sat staring for a moment before managing to get out, "Who...how….?"

"Rrrrrrrrrumplestilkstin!" He said with a mock bow, "The one and only. And I can make alllllll your tiresome troubles… _disappear_!" He proclaimed with a flourish of his hand, "And I will do it for but one little favor in return."

He approached closer, taking his steps in a commanding and deliberate fashion. He never broke eye contact; as if he were searching my face to betray any signs of weakness. It was a challenge.

"What kind of favor?" I inquired hesitantly.

"Ah, ah, dearie. You'll just have to wait and see. I like to keep favors in my back pocket to save for a rainy day. SO…do we have a deal?" He asked as a scroll and quill instantly materialized with an extension of his hand.

I delicately took the flamboyant quill in my hand and slowly scratched my name at the bottom of the parchment anxiously; not knowing exactly what I was getting into. As soon as I signed, the scroll rolled up and vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"Excellent," he said with pleased grin, "Now then, Elle… From what I overheard it seems the solution to allllll your little problems is…. **power**. And that is something I know very well."

Momentarily I was puzzled by how he knew my name, but that thought quickly fled my mind as soon as he said the magic word: Power.

"Yes, definitely!" I said enthusiastically, "I want power…. But… how would you get it for me? There are only so many ways to get power..."

"I've spent some time in your land, dearie. One thing I've learned is that _wealth_ is the only lasting source power here. … And I can give you riches beyond your wildest dreams. In fact, I shall teach you…how to weave yarn into gold!" He said followed by a high pitched giggle.

With that, he walked closer, sat me down in the stool facing the loom and stood behind me.

"In order to do this, you'll need to elicit a strong emotion; one so strong and urgent it will be able to bend the very laws of nature and create magic. Focus and channel it… Use an emotion of maybe… anger… or need… or desire…"

As the odd man said this, he put his surprisingly smooth hands on my shoulders and pressed down gently, then slowly ran them down my arms. He positioned his mouth to hover just above my ear and whispered,

"Tell me what you want, dearie."

While still keeping my hands busy with weaving I began to spill out my darkest wishes, and told him with malice, "My moronic professors. They assume that they automatically deserve my respect without earning it and that I'm just supposed to be their bitch. Sometimes when I'm sitting in class I imagine them being humiliated and belittled. I want them to be put in their place…under my feet."

"Yes, dearie," He seductively hissed in my ear, "Tell me more."

Very slowly he kissed the back of my neck and shoulders and with one hand, slowly stroking my hair.

"My boyfriend," I went on, "Doesn't appreciate how good he has it. He has a woman with an insatiable sexual appetite and he chooses to often times ignore it. It's like he's not even a man at all; the way he wastes what I have to offer…"

"Then what a fool he is!" He responded while lightly caressing my face, "Tell me what you are going to do with him; how you're going to punish him…"

Guiding his hands up and down my sides he managed to send chills to my very core.

"I'm going to be his master; chain him up and discipline him. I'm going to condition him to be aroused by pain; Loop a belt around his delicate neck and choke him til he cums. And finally…I'll dig my nails deeply into his chest until he whimpers like the little bitch he is."

Rumplestiltskin shivered. "You're so…..**vicious**..." he said hungrily with a firm squeeze to my thighs.

Spinning me around in the stool, he faced me towards him and kissed me fiercely, pinning my arms to the table. Working his tongue between my parted lips he aggressively explored my mouth. His desire was overwhelming and the aroma of lust swirled in the air around us.

After slowly pulling apart and stopping for air, I saw Rumple's gaze fall behind me. He smiled and nodded towards my loom. And sure enough, the loom was filled with brilliant golden yarn.


End file.
